superherocinemasfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana of Paradise Island (1975 - Hornverse)
Diana of Paradise Island as she was born. Princess Diana was sent by her mother Queen Hippolyta to the United States where she adopts the civilian identity of Diana Prince and becomes known as the superheroine Wonder Woman. Biography The New Original Wonder Woman The Beginning Princess Diana of Paradise Island was born in 550 BC in Ancient Greece. Her mother The Queen led the Amazons to Paradise Island, an uncharted isle in an area common known as the "Bermuda Triangle" in the year 24 BC. There the Amazons remained until the year 1942 when Major Steve Trevor , United States Army Air Corps, crash landed after an air battle with a Nazi fighter plane. He revealed the current state of the world, resulting in the Queen deciding to send him back to the outside world with an Amazon to battle along side the Allies. The Queen forbid Diana from participating in the contest to determine the Amazon who was to go to Man's World, but in disguise Diana won the contest. Diana removes her wig and reveals her identity, and proclaims her loyalty and love to her people, her queen and mother. Her mother agrees to send her with her blessing. Wonder Woman Her costume is designed to feature American emblems in the hope that she will be accepted in her new home and her golden belt will be her source of strength and power. She retains her bracelets, which deflect bullets, and also receives a golden lasso, which is indestructible, and forces people to obey and tell the truth when bound. Diana is now known as "Wonder Woman," and flies to Washington, D.C. in an invisible plane. After dropping Trevor off at a hospital, the heroine stumbles upon a bank robbery, which she stops. A theatrical agent who sees her in action invites her to take her Bullets and Bracelets act on the road as a theatrical attraction. Diana is hesitant, but she needs money in this society, so she agrees. Double Agent Meanwhile, Trevor's civilian secretary, Marcia, is revealed as a double agent for the Nazis seeks to aid top spies in killing Trevor and opposing the new threat, Wonder Woman, after her first attempt — arranging for an audience member to fire a machine gun at Wonder Woman during her stage show act — backfired when the Amazon easily deflected the multiple bullets. Later, at the hospital, Diana disguises herself as a nurse in order to keep an eye on Steve. As spy activities increase, Trevor leaves the hospital and is captured, prompting his "nurse" to do a spin in the hall where she slowly peels off uniform parts and replaces them with her Wonder Woman costume, before heading off to rescue him. Wonder Woman defeats the villainess and the spies, breaking up the spy ring. Steve later meets his new secretary, Diana Prince (Wonder Woman in disguise). The Return of Wonder Woman A New Beginning Having returned home some time after WWII, Eventually another plane crash landing on Paradise Island. This time, the plane is carrying Steve Trevor's son, and the danger comes from international terrorists. Wonder Woman returns to "man's world", where as Diana Prince - IADC agent, she works with Steve Trevor Jr. to fight more modern-day battles. Personality Traits She could have easily wrote the book on "femdom", she is very strong willed and and serious. She also believes greatly in that women shaould have equal rights. Powers and Abilities Powers Diana is more than a match to nazi soldiers and international terrorists, and in her own universe she's quite powerful... among the top. Superhuman Strength: Diana was several times stronger than the average human being, and could bend steel pipes in her bare hands, or lift heavy machinery with little to no effort. *' Superhuman Leaps:' Diana could also use her powerful leg muscles to propel herself through the air, leaping over high obstacles such as walls or fences. Superhuman Durability: Diana can take a huge amount of blunt force, she is completely unphazed by most peoples strikes. Superhuman Speed: Diana could run a lot faster than 30 mp/h with little effort. *' Superhuman Reflexes:' Diana could react to bullets, and peoples assaults very easily. *' Flight:' Diana could fly at a decent speed. Superhuman Hearing: Diana could hear very well, much better than humanly possible. Immortality: So long as Wonder Woman remained on Paradise Island, she was virtually immortal. Whenever she left the island, Diana's body began to age at the same rate of cellular decay as a normal human being. Upon returning to the island however, her immortality was restored. Transformation: By spinning around in a clockwise motion, Wonder Woman could instantly change from her costumed identity to her Diana Prince disguise and back again. Abilities Skilled Pilot: Diana could fly her invisible plane very well. Mimicry: Wonder Woman possessed an uncanny ability to perfectly mimic the voices of others. She has often demonstrated her proficiency at this skill by imitating others while speaking on a telephone. The person on the other end of the line believed that they were in fact speaking to another person altogether, often times, people they shared a great familiarity with. Master Combatant: Diana was a master combatant, skilled in all ancient Greek weaponry and battle skills. She could use her skills to defeat multiple insergons without almost any effort. *'Master Lasso Fighter:' Diana was very skilled in using her "lasso of truth", she could lasso people very easily and then force them to tell her information. *'Master Bracelet Fighter:' Diana was very skilled at deflecting bullets with her bracelets. Strength Level Class 800 - 25 Superhuman Strength: Diana had strength around 5 tons based on her feats like lifting heavy machinery and leaping dozens of feet off the ground and how easily she KO'd people. Paraphernalia Weapon(s) Lasso of Truth: Diana's lasso is infact indestructible and can force anyone caught within it to invulentarily tell the truth and answer any questions. Bracelets: Diana's bracelets are infact indestructible and with her reflexes can help her deflect bullets. Tiara: A red, decorative star is emblazoned upon the front representing Wonder Woman's dedication towards freedom and patriotism. The tiara can also be used as a throwing weapon, similar to that of a boomerang. Equipment of Gaea: This special girdle grants Diana with heightened physical powers even against men that are much larger than herself. Relationships Diana Prince - Civilian identity Wonder Woman - Superheroine identity *Queen Hippolyta - Mother *Steve Trevor, Sr. - Ally and love interest *Philip Blankenship - Boss *Steve Trevor Jr. - Ally *Joe Atkinson - Ally *I.R.A.C - Ally *Colonel Oberst von Blasko - Enemy *Marcia - Enemy Appearances/ Actors TV Series (1 series) *The New Original Wonder Woman (The Film; first appearance) - Lynda Carter TV Movies (2 films) *The New Original Wonder Woman (The Series) - Lynda Carter *The Return of Wonder Woman - Lynda Carter